prettylittleliarsfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno
Out to the Frying Pan, Into the Inferno (en español: Fuera de la sartén, dentro del infierno) es el décimo séptimo episodio de la tercera temporada de Pretty Little Liars y el sexagésimo cuarto episodio en general de la serie. Se estreno el 29 de enero de 2013. Resumen POSICIONES DIFÍCILES — Todo el mundo tiene secretos. Aria, Emily, Hanna y Spencer tienen más que la mayoría, pero con todos los secretos que están sosteniendo podrían estar empezando a conseguir la forma aplastante para ellas. Aria sabe que ella debe decirle a Ezra sobre su hijo, pero no está preparada para enfrentarse a la idea de lo que puede pasar en su relación. Hanna, por otro lado, esta segura de que Caleb está manteniendo un secreto con ella y está decidida a averiguar lo que es. Spencer está harta de todos los secretos y decide que ya no quiere jugar. ¿Sus secretos conducirán a las mentirosas a tomar medidas desesperadas que podrían hacer que la situación empeore? Mientras tanto, Emily visita a Cece y aprende más sobre lo que Ali pudo haber estado escondiendo el verano antes de su asesinato. Sinopsis thumb|leftSpencer está teniendo una pesadilla en la que ella y Toby se están apasionando, y luego la estrangula. Se despierta jadeando por el aire. Aria y Emily hablan de no haber escuchado de Spencer. Pam trae a Emily un paquete que acaba de llegar por correo de la familia de Nate, o Lyndon. Dentro hay un montón de viejas tarjetas de cumpleaños que envió a Alison junto con su cuaderno de biología. Ashley le pregunta a Hanna por ver a Mona en la escuela. Hanna dice que está bien y hace una referencia a Caleb ayudándola con Mona. Byron llama al padre de Meredith, quien dice que su hija podría estar fuera de sus meds. No hay plan para presentar cargos. Byron habla con Aria sobre la sensación de que está fallando en su trabajo para protegerla. thumbAria le pregunta a Spencer cómo fue su aniversario con Toby, y ella y Hanna notan que Spencer está actuando raro. Además, Aria todavía no ha contado a Ezra sobre Maggie y su hijo. Emily muestra a Aria y Hanna el cuaderno. En el interior hay una conversación entre Alison y alguien cuya escritura manuscrita recuerdan débilmente pero no pueden poner un nombre en ella. Hay una referencia a Toby, y alguien llamado el "Beach Hottie". Aria deja a Ezra un buzón de voz, pidiéndole que se reúna. thumb|leftHanna escucha a Paige hablando por teléfono con Caleb y se da cuenta de que Caleb es el que metió un cerebro de vaca en el armario de Mona. Emily le muestra a Spencer el cuaderno y le pregunta si Ian podría ser Beach Hottie. Spencer es ágil y dice que no entiende por qué siguen siendo leales a Alison. Emily le hace leer la parte que habla de Alison reunión con Toby después de que él fue enviado a juvie. Al leer el cuaderno, regresamos a Alison visitando a Toby en el centro juvenil. Ella piensa que él era la persona que escribía notas a la gente como "A" mientras Jenna estaba en el hospital. Dice que no era él y que desearía saber quién lo hacía porque le gustaría ayudarlos. Piensa que Alison y su pandilla merecen recibir esas notas. thumbEn la actualidad, Spencer comienza a llorar. Ella le dice a Emily que ella y Toby se rompieron, pero ella no está lista para hablar de eso todavía. Durante la clase, Spencer recibe un texto de Aria diciendo que Ezra rompió con ella y que ella quiere reunirse en el parque. Spencer sale de la clase de Ella, afirmando que es una pérdida de tiempo y no la preparará para el mundo real. En el parque Spencer encuentra a Ezra sentada en un banco del parque. Ella comienza a gritarle por tirar Aria, pero no tiene ni idea de lo que está hablando. Spencer entonces derrama completamente los granos sobre Maggie y él teniendo un niño. thumb|leftEn la estación de policía, Pam menciona el paquete que Emily recibió al oficial Barry Maple. Mirando a través del cuaderno, Emily nota una foto de Alison con CeCe en Cape May. Ezra aparece en la escuela y confronta a Aria sobre lo que ha aprendido de Spencer. Está molesto porque es la persona en la que debe confiar. Ezra se aleja y Aria inmediatamente recibe un texto de "A:" "Pensé que necesitabas un pequeño empujón, así que empujé" enviar "para ti." thumbWilden oye la conversación de Pam y le dice a Pam que sabe exactamente lo que Emily está pasando, con lo que pasó en el faro. Dice que lo que Emily experimentó la perseguirá para siempre, incluso en una situación en la que actuó en defensa propia. Aria cae por el lugar de Spencer y le dice que ella sabe que fue creada por "A." Spencer no cree que deban culpar a "A" por todo y se pregunta si pueden merecer lo que les está pasando. Ella sugiere que tal vez si no hubieran dicho tantas mentiras, "A" no tendría una razón para seguir torturándolos. Furioso de que Spencer esté defendiendo a su enemigo, Aria sale a la tormenta. thumb|leftEmily le pregunta a CeCe que "Beach Hottie" estaba en el cuaderno de Alison. CeCe dice que Alison nunca le dijo quién era. Al ver la foto de ella y Alison en Cape May, CeCe le dice a Emily el recuerdo de cuando estaban allí. Una desesperada y angustiada Alison sigue a CeCe a un restaurante y le dice que cree que podría estar embarazada. Ella dice que si el hombre con el que tuvo relaciones sexuales sin protección se entera, "El me va a matar". thumbAria llama a Hanna, quien le dice que ella está siguiendo a Paige. Hanna sigue a Paige a un bar de lesbianas. Spencer escribe a alguien que quiere conocerlos, añadiendo que nadie más puede saberlo. Emily y Aria hablan de la posibilidad de que Alison esté embarazada. Es posible que la información no apareciera en su autopsia. Ambos piensan que ella debe llevar la información a la policía y Emily ofrece ir allí. Hanna ve a Paige hablando con una mujer en el bar. Era Shana. thumb|leftTratando de escuchar a escondidas, Hanna recibe un cóctel ordenado para ella por una de las lesbianas allí. Hanna intenta maniobrar más adelante alrededor de las mujeres que bailan, así que ella podría escuchar adentro en la conversación de Paige y de Shana mejor. Ella es expulsada cuando una chica salpica su bebida en Hanna y por lo tanto es confundida con beber a menores de edad. Ella termina en la estación de policía y se encuentra con Emily, que las manos en el cuaderno de Wilden. Localizan una foto de Wilden y amigos en Cape May. thumbSpencer se reúne con un investigador privado y le da la "clave" junto con una foto de Toby. Ella le dice que siga a Toby y descubra hacia dónde va la llave. Hanna termina diciéndole a su madre todo; Ella piensa que Caleb está tratando de protegerla de Mona y así siguió a Paige a un bar de lesbianas y terminó siendo atrapada por beber a menores de edad. Ella también piensa que Paige no puede ser completamente leal a Emily mientras que Emily no sabe nada sobre la reunión de barra lesbiana. thumb|leftEzra le dice a Aria que ha hablado con Maggie y no la culpa por no decirle de inmediato. Sin embargo, él está dejando la ciudad por algunos días para encontrar a su hijo. Aria le pregunta si puede llamarle y él comienza a llorar por toda la situación antes de meterse en su auto y alejarse. thumbAl final, una mujer con uñas de color rojo en una capa roja utiliza un soplete en un muñeco de Hanna. Título *"Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire", es un idioma popular, lo que significa que mientras salgas del problema, te encontrarás en una situación peor. "Inferno", por otro lado, significa "infierno". Por lo tanto, es posible que las mentirosas, tienen que lidiar con un problema nuevo, más importante que nunca esperaba hasta el momento. Trivia *Las mentirosas aún no son conscientes de las verdaderas intenciones de Toby, debido al hecho de que Spencer decidió mantenerlo en secreto. *Este es el segundo más largo título de episodio Pretty Little Liars hasta la fecha, el primero en ser episodio de la primera temporada, If At First You Don't Succeed, Lie, Lie Again *Emily encuentra un cuaderno que contiene mensajes entre Ali y una persona desconocida, más tarde descubierta como CeCe. Además de hablar de un tipo llamado "beach-hottie", Alison escribió sobre su visita a Toby en detención juvenil. *Se descubrió que Alison no estaba con su abuela durante el verano, sino que estaba, de hecho, en Cape May. *Emily descubrió un secreto sobre Alison: pensó que estaba embarazada. *Emily recibió una caja (vinculada a Lyndon James) con tarjetas que Emily envió a Alison. Emily ya encontró uno en la bolsa de Maya en What Lies Beneath. *Se revela que Caleb puso el cerebro de vaca en el locker de Mona en She's Better Now. *Esta es la tercera vez, o la cuarta vez (dependiendo de si el rubio en el abrigo rojo que vio Hanna era el Big A), que hemos visto el Big A. *Ahora sabemos con certeza que la A principal es una mujer. *Esta es la primera aparición de Shana en el show, fuera de Pretty Dirty Secrets. *En la escena de flashback cuando Ali visitó a Toby, Ali le mostró a Toby un mensaje que decía: ¡THE BLONDE LEADING THE BLIND -A, que es también el nombre del episodio de la temporada 2 en el episodio The Blond Leading the Blind. *En Eye of the Beholder, Spencer dice algo similar: "Fuera de la sartén, en el volcán". Reparto Reparto Principal *Troian Bellisario como Spencer Hastings *Ashley Benson como Hanna Marin *Lucy Hale como Aria Montgomery *Shay Mitchell como Emily Fields *Sasha Pieterse como Alison DiLaurentis Reparto Recurrente *Vanessa Ray como CeCe Drake *Keegan Allen como Toby Cavanaugh *Bryce Johnson como Darren Wilden *Lindsey Shaw como Paige McCullers *Ian Harding como Ezra Fitz *Laura Leighton como Ashley Marin *Holly Marie Combs como Ella Montgomery *Chad Lowe como Byron Montgomery *Nia Peeples como Pam Fields *Aeriel Miranda como Shana Fring *Jim Titus como Barry Maple *Andrew Elvis Miller como Miles Corwin Música Destacada *"Until It Hurts" de Fransisca Hall (La pesadilla caliente de Spencer con Toby) *"Talk to Me" de Madi Diaz (Spencer se reúne con el PI) *"For Feeling" de Tic Tic Boom! (Hanna llega al club) *"She's Got It So Phat" de Bosshouse Music (Hanna baila en el club) *"Alibi" de The Strange Familiar (Spencer se ve llorando en su coche) Localizaciones *Rosewood **Spencer's House and the Barn **Aria's House **Hanna's House **Rosewood Police Department **A's Lair Detrás de Escenas *Este episodio tuvo aproximadamente 2,85 millones de espectadores en Estados Unidos. Galería Citas Referencias Navegación Categoría:Episodios Categoría:Episodios de la Tercera Temporada Categoría:3B Categoría:Episodios de Pretty Little Liars